Seasonal flags and banners have become increasingly popular in the past 20 years. It is rare that when driving through towns or residential areas that you won't see a flag or banner flipped over and tangled on its' staff. There have been attempts to prevent this by adding rods across the bottom in the seam, adding weight in the corners, and attaching the flag to rotating rings on the staff. In the past, I flew my American flag on a vertical staff; however, I recently started flying my flag on a slightly elevated staff. I found that I had the same problem other people have. As a result, I started to search for ways to prevent the furling of a flag on its staff. This inventor has not found any of the past methods as effective as the flag restraint I have invented and tested.